


life line

by ameriboo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hugging, One Shot, Protectiveness, Touching, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameriboo/pseuds/ameriboo
Summary: "You fainted...straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	life line

**Author's Note:**

> a short pokeshipping drabble from a prompt request ! thank you hope you enjoy xoxo

> _"You fainted...straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."_

Salvia, hot and coopery, fills his mouth as he comes back to existence. His mind slowly catches up, dizzy and lightheaded as his body stays rigid against the icy ground. He claws his fingers into the dirt below, feeling the earth as his vision slowly returned.

Dark amber eyes squint, a groan escaping past his bloody mouth as his eyes widen to find a hazy image of tangerine looking down at him. He blinks as it all became clearer. Peachy skin covered in dirt marks, soft edges, and hair wild. Her ocean eyes watery and irritated. She had been crying. Instinctively, he gently reaches to dust dirt off her cheek, his thumb grazing over the deep cut on her cheekbone. His head on her thighs, safe and protected, he hears her gasp a sigh of relief.

He opens his mouth only for her to quickly press the palm of her hand over his lips, quietly shushing him. The pair of them listen for footsteps, radio static, battle commands—any significant signs that Team Rocket was close. The only sound they could hear was the short cackle of the emergency candle she lit beside them. Eyes darting around them, Ash realizes they are still very much in the underground tunnel but hidden in a narrow space behind large stalagmites.

All Ash remembers is a gang of grunts led by a maniacal man, purple hair with beady eyes, cornering them and bellowing out an order. Sharp screech whistles painfully through their ears as a weavile rapidly slashed its claw across Ash's left calf. Her screams became radio silent as he felt faint, watching as electricity sparked from Pikachu's pouches and across the rocky terrain. A sharp ringing in the ears kept him from hearing her scream out something furious as she reached for her trainer belt. A click of a pokeball was the last thing he saw before passing out into strong arms.

She removes her hand from his mouth and runs it hand through his black hair. "Okay, _now_ —"

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay, Ash. Really."

He breathes out hot air. "And Pikachu?"

She flicks her finger against his forehead. "Lower your voice. He is resting…he lost a lot of energy back there."

Ash searches around to find his partner exhausted and curled on her red and blue backpack.

His second of relief doesn't last as the realization hit. "Where's the hard drive?!"

"Ash _please_ ," Misty warns, glaring down at him. "Do you want Team Rocket to find us? It's safe in my backpack. There is no way I'm letting them get their hands on it again."

He tries to move his calf and hisses. Looking down, he sees a white bandage wrapped around his cut. A hot pain seethes through him but it isn't unbearable. It could've been much worse. He tries to get up but she pushes his chest back down, shaking her head. "Don't move just yet, champ. I have a feeling they are going to trail down this path any second now."

They were called to the Oak lab on urgent status. After a quick run-down from Prof. Oak and a virtual Prof. Ivy, the woman informed that her lab had been robbed, including highly sensitive information all hidden on a tiny hard drive. A large bundle of research data on regional variants, specifically the genomes, stolen in the night. _"I need an Orange League Champ and Kantonian Leader to steal it back,"_ she assured the duo in her saccharine voice.

The tracker on the hard drive led them to an old Team Rocket outpost hidden away below the Sevii Islands. Rather than just a single hideout, there was a collection of research labs, weapon storage facilities, and training grounds throughout the several islands owned by the organization. Misty trained throughout the islands and was familiar with its geography but not even the locals knew about all of Team Rocket's bloody footprints throughout their caves.

After hours of searching, two days camping out, they finally managed to retrieve the little black box from a chemistry lab tucked in the underground of the Lost Cave. On any other day, the lab was practically empty except for some scientists but unfortunately for them, Rocket Admin Petrel was on duty patrolling.

Ash had trouble connecting all the dots, but the hard drive was with them, Pikachu was sleepy, and Misty was safe. He can work with that.

They can still make it out alive.

"What happened?"

"Petrel commanded the weavile to charge after me for the hard drive but then like a _reckless idiot_ , you go ahead and push me out of the way taking the attack head-on…" Misty bites her bottom lip, ocean eyes beginning to water. Her hands shake as she recalls. "You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes." Her faux teasing falls short as she chokes out a sob. Her sarcasm-tinged voice couldn't cover the concern and fear radiating from her.

The way she worried over him made him feel torn; Ash feels guilty for causing her such stress while being simultaneously holding a fondness for her seeing her heart more exposed than she'd normally like. Ash is a bit cruel in that way. His heartfelt smile widens as he stares up at his friend, brushing away the tears from the corner of her eyes as they fell to his cheek. "You know," he begins, "I can see your nose hairs from down here."

Her face scrunches up and brings him to bubbly laughter. "Ash Ketchum!" A smack to the forearm.

Laughter falls out his scraped mouth as he revels in her emotions. He knows they are on the run; he knows that he is injured, but despite it all, he believes as long as he is with her, everything will be okay.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Misty."

She bends over, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him close. Head to head. A whisper close to his ear, almost like a prayer, "Don't you dare do something like that again."

"I'd do it again if I had to," he says in truth. That's not something he can promise.

"Like I'd let you!" They stay like that for a moment, catching their breath and letting their sore limbs rest.

He sighs as she releases her grip. "So how long have I been out?"

"Thirty minutes or so. After you took that hit from Petrel's weavile, Politoed's Focus Blast was able to knock it out. Pikachu was quick to electrify the grunts he could manage as a quick diversion along with Poli's Hyper Voice. Some grunts retreated along with that jerk for backup, but we still have two or three that probably are waking up out of that paralysis soon."

"We need to get out of here," he tells her, steadying himself up from her lap in a wince. She supports his back, careful in helping him lift himself. They sit between the candle, counting the seconds that they didn't have. "Some coordinates Ivy gave us. It's insane trying to maneuver this place."

The leader makes a face. "It's the Lost Cave. We're going need a good plan to find a quicker way out of here."

"Alright, I got one."

She quirks an eyebrow. That was fast.

"I got your back," he offers fiercely, pointing his finger at her. "And you got mine," he adds on, gesturing his thumb back at himself with a toothy grin. "And we both got our pokémon. How's that?" Deep amber eyes, finally alive and burning, bore into her as he lifts his hand ready for her move.

Misty's cracks a smile. She meets him halfway and grabs the palm of his hand in a grasp, clasped together, they shake and hold onto each other like a tethered lifeline. "Works for me."

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think? ash and misty are wild and will die in some strange adventure for sure


End file.
